


pincushion

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Temari always interrupts Tenten's training.
Relationships: Temari/Tenten (Naruto)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	pincushion

“I think that poor post’s had enough,” Temari says, and she steps easily to the side to avoid the kunai that instinctively comes flying her way.

Tenten, another already in her palm, blinks and then grins. “I dunno,” she says, gesturing to the pincushion that’s the post she’s been aiming at. “I’m trying to get every spot I can.”

Indeed, it looks like she’s on her way to success as she tosses her next one - a kunai slides in with just a thump, not even the clang of metal on metal, into a spot Temari had not even been able to see. Temari’s eyebrows lift. “How many do you have left?” she asks, stepping over and alongside Tenten.

She considers, hand pressing to the pocket on her side. “Five,” she says. “It won’t take that long.”

Temari smirks, and she leans in - using her just slightly taller height to her advantage. “You’re really going to keep me waiting?” she asks, and her hands slide to rest on Tenten’s hips.

Tenten turns pink. “It’s not that long,” she protests, but it’s a weak protest, and her eyes fall to Temari’s lips. “You always interrupt me when I’m training...”

“You’re always training,” Temari points out, and she leans in further, Tenten stilling in anticipation... Only to slip her hand into Tenten’s pocket and nab the kunai, managing to fit all five in her hand as she dances back with a grin.

It takes Tenten a moment to recover and then she frowns at her, taking a step forward. “Hey, give those back!” she says.

Temari laughs. “Come over here and make me,” she says, and then she bolts.

Tenten curses hard enough to make Gai-sensei blush and takes off after her.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! as always, you can find me on tumblr on my writing blog **ftcoye** , where i take writing prompts, or on my personal **chadsuke**.


End file.
